1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a connecting assembly for connecting an outer shield to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0116007 published on Jun. 1, 2006 discloses an electrical connector for mounting onto a printed circuit board comprising a housing, a plurality of contacts mounted into the housing, a stiffener having a window defined in a centre thereof for receiving the housing and four mounting holes defined at four corners of the stiffener, a clip covering the housing and pivotably engaging with the stiffener and a lever for pressing the clip. The electrical connector further has a plurality of plastic cushions mounted into the mounting holes and corresponding screws extending through the plastic cushions and connecting with the printed circuit board.
However, it is unstable to establish a grounding conductive trace of the stiffener to the printed circuit board by the screws.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved land grid array connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.